riskyfrizz_headquartersfandomcom-20200213-history
Risky Frizz
'Risky Frizz '''is an American animated action-comedy television series developed by Ralf Hat for Kingson. It follows a negligent anthropomorphic soft drink bottle ― Risky Dingo, and his friends who are portrayed as superheroes in the fictional metropolis of Colorado City, Florida. Since its debut on television, Risky Frizz gained a widespread popularity in the United States with currently fiftieth seasons containing 180 episodes. The rise of popularity in the series resulted in the production of two film adaptions in 2005 and 2017 ― Risky Frizz: The Movie, and Risky Frizz: Space Ninja Fire Squad: Ultra Movie Sequel 2. It airs in syndication outside the United States and has been released on various DVD sets and other forms of home media, including on-demand streaming. Premise Sentient soft drink bottle, Risky Dingo is an underachieving moody slacker, best known as the "smug" superhero in the fictional metropolis of Colorado City, Florida, homed to many quirky individuals. Along with Risky is his sensitive best friend and "proclaimed sidekick", Sharkbowl ― a water jug, Plate Girl ― his longtime sociopathic friend (and later fiancé), and Fate Kid ― an athletic and competitive new superhero. The four of them are united together as a superhero gang, who seek to rid all evil doers from sending harm throughout the citizens, while getting themselves into dangerous situations. Risky Frizz features a colorful cast of characters - a majority being superheroes, villains, or civilians within its main setting. Sentient objects, anthropomorphic animals, and humans are typically seen throughout. The first five seasons of the series are generally random and quite immature compared to later seasons. Later in the series, vivid character development began to arise, with some episode themes focusing on common problems related to adulthood, rather than entirely being a superhero comedy. Cast & characters Main characters * Risky Dingo (voiced by BaconMahBoi) A 21 year-old sentient soft drink bottle who maintains the ability to manipulate electricity. Risky, as the primary character within the show, is way too narcissistic and cowardly despite being city hero. His thoughts and motives tend to fail, but he has been seen taking down powerful villains whom are more experienced than he is. * Sharkbowl (voiced by A 20 year-old sentient water jug, who maintains the ability to manipulate any liquids. As the best friend and sidekick to Risky, Skarkbowl is better off seen as a naive and innocent person rather than a crime fighter. Despite his peaceful and merciful ways, Sharkbowl can be driven to hardcore violence (especially when he, his friends, or the world are in danger). * Plate Girl (voiced by ) A 21 year-old sentient china plate, as well as the only female member of the Risky Frizz group. Notwithstanding her "cute" and innocent looks, Plate Girl is an easily angered and feisty person. She maintains the ability of fire manipulation, and is likely more insane than Risky (and even some villains). * Fate Kid (voiced by ) As the newest and youngest teammate of the group, Fate Kid is a 17 year-old masked teenager with a dark past and villainous father. He is both the strength and intellect of the four, with his suit containing vast amounts of superpowers within it. He has a villainous alter-ego known only as "Sir Xtermination". He joined the series in the second season of the series. Antagonists * Mean Bean (voiced by Ralf Hat) A sentient German lima bean and evil genius, most notably the arch-nemesis to Risky Dingo and the rest of the team. With plans for world domination, Mean Bean uses his evil henchmen and devious machinery for his evil schemes (which always fail). Mean Bean isn't much as a threat compared to other villains in the series. * The Dynamiters (voiced by Ralf Hat) The Dynamiters are the henchmen who work for Mean Bean. Like their name suggests, they are all sentient sticks of dynamite. They help Mean Bean build his robotic weapons, and guards his headquarters. * Vineti - The Evil Hamster (voiced by BaconMahBoi) Unfit to even be a supervillain, Vineti is a try-hard pest, an adorable hamster who originates from a pet store. Vineti has the brain of an immature child, and destines for world domination. However, his lack of villainous experience is a huge setback in his evil schemes. They usually backfire without any superhero reaction. * Infinitium (voiced by ) The demon wife of Mayor Jon (who is unaware of his wife's malicious intentions). Infinitium has a hatred for superheroes, and especially despises main character - Risky Dingo who always gets in her ways for world domination. * Janice (voiced by ) * Kvork (voiced by ) * Mr. Dahl (voiced by ) * Team Vegan Eco-Teens: Secondary * Travis Scaper (voiced by Ralf Hat) A demigod from the Insanusphere ( dark universe filled utter randomness, and annoying immature creatures). Travis is truly creepy and mysterious in nature, and he seems to have picked up an interest for the Frizz gang, to the point where he intentionally stalks them. He has numerous abilities, but often uses them for insane and idiotic reasons. * Doctor Wissenschaft (voiced by ) * Mayor Jon (voiced by ) The greedy multimillionaire mayor of Colorado City as well as an entrepreneur. Mayor Jon has all the qualities of a decent mayor, and has a friendly relationship with the main characters, who he trusts to always save the day. However, Jon is also naive and has been taken advantage of by many villains, including his own wife - Infinitium. * Harper Minor *Vanessa (voiced by ) Recurring *Dave: Dave is a non-sentient bag of chips who is somehow respected as a superhero in the city. Risky and the gang will usually envy it despite it not even being living. He is considered to be the "town's truest hero". *So Lo Ryde *Freaky Fridays Broadcasting Episodes Development Conception TBA History Trivia *Risky Frizz is the second longest televsion series to be aired on Kingson. It's predecessor being The Sherry Show. Production Writing and storyboards ''Risky Frizz is made up of four writers, which include the developers for the series - Ralf Hat, BaconMahBoi, Thatstuff, and IAmBagel. TheRaisinGuy is a former writer in the series, though he left after season thirteen, to work on Otto The Oreo. Other writers are secondary writers, who look over the episode script, suggest ideas, fix mistakes, etc. An episode for the series takes about nine hours to write (for a rough draft). Animation ''Risky Frizz ''is a flash animated series. While the first season uses a mix of flash and handdrawn/traditional animation, the second season an up used flash predominantly. Production of animation always begins soon after voice acting and storyboards are completed. in animate the series in 2D Animation using the software packages . Music An assemblage of original music featured in the series have been released on the various albums. Music in the series is composed by series creator Ralf Hat, consisting of stock tracks from associated production music (primarily punk, rock, and heavy metal). Media Films In 2003, Paramount Pictures gave Ralf Hat the chance to develop a feature film adaptation based on the series. As the fourth season was finishing, the crew began the production of ''Risky Frizz: The Movie. ''The film began production in late 2004, during the fifth season of Risky Frizz―as the show became a popular television series on Kingson. TBA Sequel Television films